Hector Rattmann (ITF)
Hector is a character who appears in 'Into The Fray: Season 2 '''by Thunderslate. He is a member of Sanctum along with Sonja and Silas. Character Hector remains quiet for the duration of his appearance, not making eye contact with Vince's group and instead tending to his horse. It can be assumed that he lacks self confidence. Post Apocalypse Cloak And Dagger Silas, Hector and Sonja ride horses towards Vince and his group, swiftly taking out the walkers in the area. When they are safe, Silas proposes that the group comes to his settlement, Sanctum. Sully, Mitchell, Emily and Kiff agree immediately, but Bennett refuses and goes his own way. After giving the idea a lot of thought, Vince, Becca, Annie and Wyatt also agree to go on their own terms. No Way Out Hector leads Vince and Sully's groups to Sanctum. He provides them with a false sense of security and lures them into a trap, making it seem like Sanctum is a safe place. He does not partake in any of the drugging or potential operations, but later reappears when Shaw catches the group during their escape. He restrains Emily when Silas kills Kiff. Playing With Fire Hector follows Annie after her escape and plots to leave Sanctum using Vince's group to ensure his own safety as he believes he can't survive alone. He offers his help to Annie and Bonnie. He leaves them some gear at a farmhouse close to Sanctum and says once they're there he will provide further instruction. Back at Sanctum, Silas appears for inspection, followed by Hector. Once the man is finished the two guards leave but Hector returns soon after with promise of escape, revealing that he is in fact not mute, and has hated Sanctum for a long time. He tells them that Annie is alive, with a woman, and provides information that only Annie could know. He tells them he intends to burn Sanctum to the ground. He then tells Bonnie and Annie to lure walkers into Sanctum's compound and lets Vince's group out of their cell. During the escape Hector murders a doctor named Harold, and the group loots Sanctum's stockroom. Sonja catches up to them as walkers breach the compound but Hector holds her off. Vince makes a run for it and soon arrives at the farmhouse with Becca and Wyatt. Hector is already there, and Annie is reunited with her friends. Her female companion is revealed to be their old friend, Bonnie, who did not recognise Annie from Howe's. Vince informs the group that Mitchell is bitten but Hector cuts him off with a radio transmission from Silas, who declares that Sanctum is coming for them. Rest In Peace Hector and the rest of the group decide to leave and search for the Eastland Mall in Indiana where they can set up a base. After stopping in a town to search for supplies, the group crosses a bridge and scales a hill, surrounded by woodland. Tyler and Hector get into a fight thanks to their differing ideas, and Bonnie resorts to shooting one of them. Before she can do so, Wyatt pushes the butt of her gun up and the bullets fly harmlessly into the air, but not before they have alerted many walkers from the trees. Vince tells everyone to run while he covers them with Hector's help. A thunderstorm occurs and Vince and Hector find the terrain tough to grip thanks to the wet mud. Vince backs off and Hector covers him. Vince crosses the bridge and finds Emily, Sully and Mitchell, the latter of whom can barely run any more thanks to his lack of strength. They all try to make it across the bridge but as the walkers reach the other side the wooden construct begins to give way and the bridge breaks. Mitchell, Vince and Sully are safe but Hector falls and Emily is left hanging from the bridge as she clings on for dear life. Sully attempts to help her but Vince tells him it is suicide, instead enrolling the help of Hector to push Emily up from below. Hector makes a run for it once the woman is safe but the walkers are close behind and the group assumes he will be killed. During the battle with Sanctum, Hector re-emerges behind cover near Vince and Tyler who are fighting Scarlet, Shaw and Phil. He beckons Vince over. Vince runs for Hector but decides it was the wrong choice when Tyler attempts it too and is shot in the arm. Tyler flees and is not seen again. Hector manages to scare Phil off and they head to deal with Shaw. Vince does not want to kill Shaw and prove that he is as bad as her. Instead, he binds her hands and ties her to a car, brands her a murderer and leaves. Hector says he will go and look for Tyler but Vince knows he is going to kill Shaw instead. Hector is never seen again. In Cold Blood During a flashback, Silas recalls how he murdered Tyler and shot Hector in the leg. Those Left Behind Hector evades Silas for a while, getting into Sanctum's stockroom and finding a scalpel which he hopes he can kill Silas with. Silas appears and Hector attacks him, creating a heavy laceration down the man's face, but Silas fights through it and attacks Hector. Silas manages to get the general location of the Eastland mall out of Hector, but as 'thanks' for the information, he stamps on Hector's leg to make sure he doesn't go anywhere. Silas departs to hunt down Vince and the rest, leaving a 'crippled' Hector to bleed out and die, but little does he know that Hector is pretending the injury was more severe. Killed Victims ''This list shows the victims Hector has killed: *Numerous Counts of walkers * Dr Harold Appearances Trivia * Hector's surname was confirmed to be Rattmann, named after the Rat Man nickname he had been given while helping Annie and Bonnie anonymously. References